My Brother, Duke Devlin
by ruthieelz
Summary: What happens if Duke really wasn't born on Planet Earth? I know it's short, but this came to me while doing a Spanish project. I know it's not that good, but I tried. I own nothing but the original character.


**A/N: **_I know this is short, and probably really bad, but I tried to do this the best way I can. I own nothing but Rashi. Please be kind.

* * *

_My brother's name is Duke Devlin. He is world famous for his hit game, Dungeon Dice Monsters, but most people don't realize that he wasn't really born on this planet. He was born on the planet Onion. Now I know this doesn't really make any sense, but he was born to two parents who are onions. Since Duke was born on planet Onion, he knew he had some traits to him that he couldn't really get rid of and some traits that he is glad he doesn't have. For example, he's glad he is a normal human, just like me. He can see into the future, but only when he isn't distracted or stressed out. He also has the power to throw onions at people whenever he gets too angry. Neither Duke nor I could figure out why he does that, but since my parents and I found out that he could do that, we had to make sure that Duke didn't get too angry, or we'd all be in trouble.

Since he was born on a planet that was made out of onion, he doesn't like the smell or taste of onions. I don't know how this is possible when he throws onions at people when angry. His parents died when he was just 4 weeks old, so his cousins flew him down to Earth and left him in front of an orphanage, where he lived there until he was three. That's when my parents found him and adopted him. At first, I didn't like him at all because I was an only child at the time and you should know that as an only child, I wouldn't like to share my stuff. Over time, I grew to like him. He cheered me up when I was down, so I really appreciated it. I found out he wasn't born on this planet when I was about twelve years old. Duke was with me when it happened. We were at the school, headed home when we ran into the guy who looked like an onion. Duke was about the same age as me, so it shocked him when some guy told Duke that I really wasn't his real sister and he was adopted. Needless to say, he was very angry and he ran home without me. I remember when this happened. "Duke, stop running away from me. Mom told me to keep an eye on you", I yelled after him. He stops running. Our dad had died a few months back when he had a heart attack, and we were extremely sad about it. "Why should I stop running? You knew I was adopted, and yet you never told me anything about it? How could you, Rashī", he asked me. I breathed slowly and told him why I didn't say anything about it. "Duke", I said slowly. "Mom and Dad told me not to tell you because they thought it would be for the best and they didn't want you to be sad." After I told him that, he came and gave me a hug, then threw an onion at me. "Ouch! What did you do that for?" "That's for not telling me." I just roll my eyes and we head home. After that encounter, Duke asked our mom about his history and why he can tell the future and throw onions at people when provoked. Mom had no clue, so they had gone down to the orphanage that Duke was in, but it turned out that the orphanage was burned down. Duke was upset, but he got over it pretty quickly.

"Rashī, are you ready to go? We need to get down to the game shop so we can get it ready before we open it", Duke asked me. "Yeah, let me get my coat and we can leave", I told him. It was about ten years after the incident by our school and Duke ended up being very successful. He created a new card game, which went international. He opened up his own game shop, which I am working at. Duke and I couldn't have been any closer. Before he got famous for his card game, he had predicted that he was going to become very wealthy and marry young. Needless to say, he's engaged to one of my friend's little sister and they are very happy with that. As for me, I have a steady boyfriend who I love very much. We both graduated high school and college with the highest honors and I'm grateful for that. Duke and I are twenty two years old and we are very happy with our life. As for his onion throwing, he can still throw very hard, but he can only throw onions when he is beyond angry, which doesn't happen very often. I don't think I could have a better life then I do now if my parents didn't find my adopted brother, born on the planet Onion.


End file.
